The Rogues
by ShadowRight
Summary: When some rogues come to find the Soma's, Kyo feels attracted to them. Will he side with them? Will he run away? Or will he fight his instincts? Or will he be torn between his instincts and his feelings? Rated T for language and minor scenes.
1. Instincts

**Chapter 1**

**Kyo POV**

It was early morning and I could smell the scent of dew clinging to the air outside through a crack in the window that Tohru must have opened. I could also smell the wretched stench of that tea Yuki was always drinking. It was made from leeks, one of the many things Yuki loved that I feel no one should ever touch.

I yawned and stretched my arms out wide. It looked about morning, which was weird; I usually slept in until noon or something. My stomach felt twisted in some way. _Maybe I'm sick._ I thought. It made sense. I felt this way last time I was sick, and I almost died, but this time I could move around. Maybe this was my dreamland?

I went over to the dresser and picked out some clothes. I chose a normal black tee with no design on it. I also put on some dark green-brown loose khakis. I grabbed a light blue hoodie. This was a lot better than the kimonos the others were always wearing. _Damn rat._ I growled even thinking about him.

I walked through the kitchen, seeing only Yuki and Shigure. "Where's Tohru?" I ask quickly.

"She's sleeping, if that's ok with you, cat." Yuki told me.

"Yes, it is fine with me." I open the fridge and find a carton of milk. I grab it, shutting the fridge, and chugging it.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just chug all the milk down, Kyo." Shigure says, sitting next to Yuki with a bowl of reheated leek soup.

"What ever. You can go and buy some more when it's gone." I quickly finish it and throw it onto the table, splashing a few drops in Shigure's soup. "I'll leave you alone then."

I walked outside, hesitant to go to the roof. I usually went up there, but something was telling me to head for the woods. But I wanted a reason to run off, so Tohru wouldn't think I hated her, long story. I walked inside a smacked the bottom side of a plate out of Yuki's hands.

"Stupid cat, I was already using that plate." he said calmly, like always. That pissed me off.

"I saw that, damn rat. Can't I do something and you be at least a little human. I mean for god sakes, you have no emotions." I yell at his face, but yet he stood there unfazed.

"I swear the only emotion you have is anger, but you at least hide sometimes." I was getting ready to punch his face when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl, my age, walk down the steps, leaning against the wall for support as she watched us fight. Her blue eyes shone with sorrow, as of she was worried about me. I turned and ran out of the house.

It was a perfect cover-up story with just one fault, Tohru always followed. I pushed on reluctantly. There was just this feeling in my gut, like an empty hole was filling up and never would reach the top unless I found what it was leading me to. I heard rustling up ahead and slowed to a stop. My cat ears were perking out of my head as I stalked forward.

"Come on, I heard there was a whole house full of people like us." whispered one voice.

There were more surrounding that one. "Yeah, and what if what you heard was a lie and it was just someone trying to capture us?" That was a good point. I stopped before I walked into the open as the voice started up again. "We will just wait around until one of them shows up."

A twig cracked from behind me and I bolted around to see a slim figure looming above me. "Well, you're not going to be waiting for long." The figure picked me up and threw me into the clearing, where the others had split apart to avoid getting hit by me.

A few of the people walked forward. "Check him," said one. It was a girl, about my age, with golden brown hair that faded down to black tips. _God damn. Why is everyone our age now! _Her eyes were a hazelnut brown.

One of the other girls in the group came up to me, and pulled on my arm to put me into a sitting position. _Oh shit. She's going to hug me. _She did but nothing happened. The girl stood up, eyes wide. Her hair was white with strands that were red-orange and black. Her eyes were an amber color. "What now? No one has gotten this far," she asked the first girl.

"Easy. Kitty, you do the same thing." A girl with blonde hair walked slowly forward with her hands over her chest like she didn't know what was going to happen. But I did. They were testing to see if I turn into an animal. I grimaced and tried to crawl away, but I was kicked back into place by the same person who threw me in here. I would have lost my temper, but something was keeping me cool.

"Go on, Kitty. He's getting fidgety." The man behind me growled at her. Someone behind the girl shoved her forward and she fell. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion. She fell right on top of me, and I changed into cat. My fur bristled as her complete weight was on top of me.

"Get off already, will ya?" I growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She got off of me, looked down, and gasped. The girl giving the orders just smiled smugly to herself.

"So, what Gypsie said was right?" The girl with tri-colored hair blushed as our eyes met. I just averted my eyes to meet the only other addressed girl.

"What's your name, then?" I asked.

"It's Snyx. Yours?"

"Kyo." I turned my head to look at all of the people in the clearing. There were only eight people. Three were girls and five were guys. I only knew the names of the girls. Snyx, who seemed to be the leader, Gypsie, the tri-colored hair girl, and Kitty, the blonde normal girl. "And them?" I asked coldly, staring at the boys, especially the one who threw me, mind you that.

"I don't think that's important right now. Where did you come from?"

"A house full of idi…" I paused as I thought of Tohru. "Well, it is mostly full of idiots." I blushed as I felt Snyx's stare digging into my fur, making fun of me.

"Do you have a crush, little Kyo-Kyo?"

"Shut up! You as bad as that damn rat, Yuki!"

"Yuki, eh? Can we go meet the fine people that are mostly idiots?"

When I began to grumble, the guy behind me kicked me, "Come on, stupid cat." Snyx seemed to be offended by that remark and he recoiled into a position of submission.

"The cat, I mean, Kyo, can take us there if he wants. You can just shut up, Tate." She glanced at me and asked, "So are you going to bring us or not?"

"I'll bring you girls, but not the boys. I don't know them." Tate gave me a weird look, as if he thought I was a pervert. I growled at him, reinforced by Snyx.

"You'll stay behind if he tells you to." I smirked at him and led the way to Shigure's house, half-praying that I wouldn't change back to my human form, since I would be naked, but when I turned to check on the girls, they were all animals, well except for Kitty. Snyx had turned into a golden brown/light black tortoiseshell cat, quite beautiful. _Oh god, what the hell was I talking about! _Gypsie was a dog, no wait a wolf. Her fur was black with a white underbelly and a light early sunset orange overcoat. Kitty was carrying everyone's clothes, which I was extra happy about.

"Yo, we're here." I announce as the house comes into view. Just then, there was an explosion and a smoke cloud surrounded me. _Oh shit._

* * *

><p><em>I need some names for characters. So PM me with some ideas for OC's. And don't forget to review.<em>


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters. Only the rogues are mine. That is all.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**Kyo POV**

I felt clothes fall on my head. That Kitty was good at her job. I swiftly put on my tee and pants and stood up, putting my hand through the left sleeve.

"Thanks." I said plainly and lead them toward the house.

"I smell a mouse. Or is that just that Yuki person?" asked Snyx.

"Yuki. But you're welcome to eat him of you want to, when he's in rat form that is." She giggled at me and I blushed, twisting my head out of her view. No one ever giggled at my thoughts before. Well, Tohru did sometimes but not like that.

"Do you want to go in the house now or wait on the roof until you change back? There's a pervert in there."

"It's not like we met many perverts, Kyo-Kyo," she told me sarcastically, jumping onto the roof and lying down while basking in the sun, followed by Gypsie and then Kitty. "That's why you're not allowed to come up here. We will come back down when we turn back." I felt reluctant to leave strangers alone but I didn't want them to think I was a pervert.

I walked inside and saw Tohru asleep on the floor beside a puddle of some sort with a towel in her hands and a bucket beside her. _Aww… She fell asleep while trying to clean up a mess. What happened? _I knelt down beside her, nudging her gently with my elbow. "Come on, Tohru. Wake up." Her eyes lazily flittered open and closed a couple of times and then she bolted upright, knocking over the bucket.

"What happened? I wasn't asleep was I?" I shook my head. "Oh that's a relief. I guess I should clean this up." She scrubbed the spill down with the towel with her stupid, but cute attempt at hiding something. _What is going on with her?_ I calmly walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Tohru, you don't mind going shopping for us while Yuki and I go visit the main house for something?" Shigure asked, as cheerful as ever.

"No, not at all. I'd be happy to." She quickly replied back, picking up the bucket and towel and rushing to the kitchen to see what we needed. I knew what they were going to do. They were going to tell Akito I ran off again. _Damn rat. Can't they believe I'll come back for once? _

They all walked out of the door, Yuki having another boring conversation with Tohru about school. I went to my room. It was so boring not having anyone here. Then there was a knock on the door. _Who the hell is it now? I didn't hear an explosion from the roof. It couldn't have been Snyx or Gypsie. Maybe it was Kitty. _

I walked down and opened the door to find the people I hadn't ever thought I would see today; Kagura, Momiji, Aya, and Hiro. _What the hell are they all doing here? _Kagura stepped forward and gave me a hug. I didn't want the girls on the roof seeing me being tossed around by her, so I kept my cool.

"Who's your friends?" asked a laughing voice from the roof. It was a human Snyx.

Kagura looked at me with the look she had whenever Tohru first showed up.

"This is my… uh… girlfriend…" I coughed on the words. I had never spoken them ever. And now they were going to kill me somehow. Either from the death grip Kagura is giving me right now, or the cruel embarrassment of it all.

_That's ok. Snyx understands what you are going through. I told her. _Those weren't my thoughts. _Calm down, Kyo. It's me, Kitty. You really think they would just let some normal person live with them? You really are stupid. _

"And this is Aya, a snake, Momiji, a rabbit, and Hiro, a lamb." Hiro elbowed me in the gut when I spoe his Zodiac. "And Kagura, here, is a boar."

"She's a bore, huh? Well, where we come from if you're boring, you're left behind."

"He said boar as in wild pig not boring." She spat at them.

Snyx just laughed. "Catch you next time then!" She called and she ran off into the woods.

**Snyx POV**

"Did you see the look on his face when you said you were leaving? He must really hate those people." Gypsie laughed out loud as we were running.

"Yeah, and his girlfriend is a boar? I mean, stick to your own species." I spat in disgust.

"The thing is. He does hate those people. Momiji is an annoying kid who is one year younger than him who acts like he's 6. Aya is Yuki's brother, which both of them hate. Hiro is a bossy, talk what's on his mind kind of person. And Kagura…" Kitty trailed off. "Let's just say that it's a one-sided relationship she beats him half to death if there are other girls around, he runs away, or rejects something from her. So basically every time she shows up something is getting broken over that guy's head."

"And she loves him?" Gypsie asked, her face twisted into confusion.

"It's her way of showing affection, being a boar and all." Kitty answered. _Why didn't you tell him? _She asked me through mind talk.

_I wasn't sure if I could._

_He wasn't sure either._

* * *

><p><em>Ok. Don't forget to review this story and PM me for OC's. I know it's kinda short but I like it.<br>_

_You'll just have to wait to see what they are talking about._


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the charaters. Only the rogues are mine. **

**Have a great time reading my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Kyo POV**

I had finally got the last of the four annoying zodiacs out of the house a while ago. I had decided to chill in my room. I had almost fallen asleep when Tohru came through the door and I walked downstairs to meet her. "I got plenty of milk this time, Kyo, and here's some salmon in case if we have else but leeks again."

"Thanks," I said smiling at her. I walked forward and stared into the fridge. There was nothing but milk and salmon. "How did you afford all of this?"

"I learned a few tricks from a certain fiery haired boy," she said, waving Shigure's wallet around in front of my face, uncharacteristically mischievous.

My eyes opened wide. Even I couldn't get his wallet. "How did you?"

"Relax. I was kidding." Her face was once again nice and kind. "Shigure gave it to me, but there was a sale at the market. I just couldn't pass it up. I mean you and all those times we had leeks was just stuck in my mind and I..."

Without thinking, I leaned forward and hugged her tightly for the second before I turned into a cat. While she was distracted, I used that time to run away. I rushed upstairs and into a random room, shutting the door behind me. I rushed under the bed and crashed into something hard. I bolt around and see a huge box. _What the heck is this?_

"Kyo! Kyo! Where are you? I mean it, Kyo!" She opened the door. "I hope he's not in my room, but I have to check." she whispered half to herself. She walked over to the bed and right before she looked under it, I jumped into the box and hid under the top layers of whatever it was that was in here. I felt her pull the box out. I held my breath as she shuffled through it.

_I bet those others in the woods don't have to go through this. I bet Snyx doesn't have to hide in a box like this as someone searches through it. This is going to be horrible if I transform soon._

"Maybe he's in his room. Or maybe the roof?" She whispered to herself, shoving the box back under the bed roughly, and ran out of the room. I popped my head out of the box roughly, gasping for breath. _Oh, Snyx. I should have gone with you instead of bringing you here. They hate people like us._

**Snyx POV**

I walked up to Kitty and petted her on the head. She was in cat form, one of my favorite forms of hers, on the ground in a patch of soft newly-grown grass with sunlight glittering down onto her soft sandy blonde pelt as she slept. She wasn't like us; she changed into what she wanted when she wanted. She could read minds, talk telepathically, and even, control minds, if she had enough sleep, which is why I had her sleep. She was my Kitty. I was the one who found her out on the street, tricking people to give her money for food whenever they walked past. It was just me, Gypsie, and my brother back then. We thought of bringing her and her brother in and finding others, which came true of course. _Hey where was her brother anyway?_

**Tohru's POV**

Kyo walked down the stairs slowly with his hand on the back of his head. "Where have you been? I searched the whole house for you!" I said, getting angry.

"You see, the thing is…" he began, but was cut off by a knocking on the door. "Who the hell is that?" He asked bitterly, heading towards the kitchen to get some food. I looked out the window to see a boy, about Haru's size, probably the same age, too. He had short spiky brown hair, which resembled Kyo's except for the color, and glistening grey-blue eyes. He had headphones over his ears. His hands were in his pockets and he brought one up carefully and knocked again, warily putting it back in his pocket.

"Is it another Zodiac?" I squealed hopefully. Kyo walked out of the kitchen, half of a fish in his mouth and the other half in his hand. He looked out the window with me.

"Never seen him in my life." He said plainly, ripping into the rest of his fish. "I'll get rid of him." He walked to the door and opened it. The boy slid his headphones off of his head and onto his shoulders.

"You're Kyo, right? My sister was thinking about you."

"Who's your sister?" Kyo asked, sounding irritated.

"You met her earlier today. She thinks you're cute. Never thought she would find someone like that. Now that I get a look at you, you aren't what I thought you were." He turned toward the woods and called out. "Yo, this is him. Come on out!" Out of the bushes came a little boy with sandy blond hair, followed by a tan-skinned girl with black hair. The girl seemed the boy at the door's age. The little boy looked a lot like Momiji, but was probably younger than him. He had stunning algae green eyes and walked with cautious short strides as he joined the boy at the door. The girl had jade green eyes and was wearing a green handkerchief around her neck and a watch around her arm.

"This is him, Sunny?" The girl asked. "This isn't how you described him. You said he was hot." The older boy laughed and looked to Kyo.

"My sister has a question for you. My advice is to meet her tonight." He shot a glance at me. "Ah, who's the babe over there? Is that Kagura? She doesn't look like a boar."

"That's Tohru. Now get out of here you creep. I don't know you or your sister."

"So, you haven't met Snickers?" The girl asked.

"Who's Snickers? You mean Snyx?"

"Yep, that's my sister. You are probably going to see us again so there is no point in saying our names. We wouldn't want humans listening in on our little convo now would we?"

Kyo nodded, which I found weird and then shut the door. The kids outside ran into the woods with the older boy at the lead. He turned and I swear I saw him wink. The littler kid elbowed him in the side roughly.

"So he isn't part of the Zodiac?" I asked. Kyo just face palmed and sighed_._

* * *

><p><em>Well that's Tohru for you. Do you know who the three mystery kids were? I find it simple to figure it out, but I don't know. Bet you were surprised that Kitty could change. Ha! She's not a human. She's more than that.<em>

_Don't forget to PM for OC ideas and review if you like. :P_


	4. The New Zodiac

**I do not own Fruits Basket. Only the rogues are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Sunny POV**

Jazzy and Jade, the two older kids in front of me, ran quietly through the forest with me close behind. I calmly listened into their thoughts and just found the usual. For Jazzy, the older boy who always had headphones with him, was singing the song he was listening to. Jade, on the other hand, was thinking about what they were going next. Snyx wasn't going to be happy when she learned of what these two rebels had done, let alone that they had brought me along. Without me, Kitty isn't the same innocent teenage girl. Yes, everyone thought we were brother and sister and we played along with it, although they also knew we were counter-parts, but more on that later. Only Snyx knew that we were lab-made. We weren't real humans or animals. We were simply technology at its finest. Everyone was warned not to let us get too far away from each other. If she's the person her thoughts make her seem, she'll be freaking out right about now. I could sense my energy trickle in and out of my body. I focused back on what was happening. Jazzy had his headphones off, and they weren't even around his neck, they were dangling above the ground by their cord, while Jade had a blank expression on her face, ultimately proving that something was wrong. I morphed into an owl and flew past them, hoping to get a good look at what was happening. If what I think is happening, I hope I get there in time.

**Kyo POV**

I felt the need to leave. Snyx and the others looked pretty damn happy to be living in the forest on their own. And I'm sure they don't get in fights every morning with a damn rat. They were all outcasts, like me, forced to find their own way against the flow of the world that seemed forever against them. I can't believe I led them here to Shigure's house and didn't run off with them. How could I have let them leave? But wait. That kid said to meet him and his sister. I'm sure I had seen the littlest kid before. He was talking to me through thought, saying that Snyx would be happy to see me, but not happy to know I came because of _them. _I looked out the window; it was about dawn and I knew Shigure and Yuki would be here sooner or later. I didn't want to be here when they got back. I went downstairs and found Tohru making something.

"I'm leaving." I saw in through the opening as I leaned against the wall.

"Why? Are you going to meet with those kids?" She asked, obviously trying hard not to intrude on the topic too much.

"Maybe I am. Why would you care? I mean, you hang out with that damn rat more than anyone else but yet you still act like you like me. I'm not worth the time. I know you're trying not to hurt me. If you truly cared about me, you would stay as far away from me. Admit it, you would rather have nothing to do with me." As I spoke, my eyes were shut so that I couldn't see her expression so it wouldn't hurt me.

"I truth is…" her voice sounded close so I opened my eyes to find her flustered and a little confused. I just turned and opened the front door. I turned back around to say goodbye when she finally mustered up the courage to finish her sentence. "I love you… and I would never leave you for anything."

"Then you weren't listening." I growled, slamming the door. Why the hell did she have to make this harder on me?

**Snyx POV**

Sunny stood in the middle of the windblown clearing. He was clutching onto Kitty as she stumbled back and forth. Why had those scientists made them this way? All hell would break loose if one died. Kitty had started up a baby tornado-which are just as bad as the real deal, know that-when he ran in for the rescue.

I turned around and growled, feeling my fur prickle-I was in my animal form because of the exetreme stress-as my eyes fell on the small brown monkey and the pitch night black horse with green eyes. "You did this!"

The horse trotted forward, for she was unafraid of me. "Yes, we did. We meant to get back faster but you see; we ran into some problems." The monkey, my brother, however quickly climbed one of the few trees that weren't blown over by Kitty and grabbed a branch, ready to throw it at me.

"Well, try harder next time. You almost got us killed."

A tap on my shoulder sent me off. I jumped, soaring high in the air before landing and seeing it was a mouse. "Sorry, Snyx. But someone's here for you." He growls as he nodded his head at a certain fiery haired boy.

"Kyo?" I call, loping over to him. He reached down and picked me up. As he and I looked around the clearing, everyone who could change were animals. Tate, the rat, was scampering off to go find something. Jade, the horse, was pleading the monkey, Jazzy, out of the tree. The dragon, actually the seahorse, was on the ground, out cold. The tiger, boar and ewe were fussing over him. Gypsie, the wolf, was rounding up cow with the rabbit on her back. The owl, finding time to torture her enemy, was flying high in the sky with the snake dangling from her talons.

"So you guys have your own zodiac?" he asks, staring at some of the animals as if he had never seen them before.

"Yeah, kinda. Some people like Gypsie are a distortion of the actual zodiac animal like the owl, she is the rooster, though." I answer, taking in the sight and how it must seem to him. Seeing us, the owl flew down, dropping the snake when in a safe distance for him to land.

"Who's this, Snyx?" She asks me, her pitch coal black feather slick and red eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Kyo retorted quickly.

"I'm Scarlett. Now can you answer my question please?"

"Kyo." He grumbled. Looking at the rabbit on Gypsie. He turned to me and smiled, well, kind of, "Do you think you could show me around?"

"Yea. Sure. Once I turn back. It shouldn't be long." I jump out of his arms. "And mind you, I don't want to be cuddled by you when I change back." Scarlett chuckled at that and flew back over to the snake trapping him under her talons and whispering something to him.

"You better do it, or I'll drop you next time we are both animals," she squawked to him as he cowered helplessly below her.

"Scarlett, be nice to Yoshi." Yoshi, the snake, was young and inexperienced. He was small and was black with green markings.

She turned to me and squawked angrily, flinging Yoshi across the clearing, flying off to God knows where. I raced to the other side of the clearing and jumped, paws outstretched. Scales pressed hard against my pads and I gently clasped it and landed on my hind legs, placing him on the ground so that I could land right.

"Thanks, Snyx. I owe you one."

As he slithered away, I called away him, "No you don't. Scarlett does!"

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Tell me with a review. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to get ready for some tests. Stupid school. Oh well, hope you like it.<em>

Something tapped me on my shoulder. It was Kyo. "So if this is your Zodiac, who is your God?"


End file.
